phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tri-Stone Area/Transcript
How Are You Gonna Do This? The only characters that speak English are Dan, Jeff, Phinebunk and Gerb. How are you gonna make a transcript when there's some kind of caveman way of speaking? Travisplatypus 16:53, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :The language used in the episode doesn't matter. Just list down what's said in the episode like every other transcript. — [[User:Michael.F|'Born']] [[User talk:Michael.F| for]] 17:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::The transcript will probably need extensive stage directions, but I think it might actually be readable! Buggum | (Talk) 03:31, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Wow! Great start! Buggum | (Talk) 05:07, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Closed Captioning Was this all done by ear or closed captioning? Was watching it on Netflix to try and work out translations for words for fun with people in the chat room and a lot of the closed captioning has different words than what's here. Should it be updated? I know it can't be 100% right because it has character names wrong (Cantock, Boofgerd) but also has other things spelled differently like mei=may, wha=wah, etc.TheHeartlessHero 08:19, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :The little bit that I did was by ear. I started a glossary at: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Buggum#Tri-Stone_glossary <- if someone wants to standardise the spelling, something like that might be a good start. I do not know the source of the closed captioning. Is that done by the artists, by Disney, by advocates for the hard-of-hearing? Is closed captioning any more copyrighted than listening to a recording over and over? Buggum | (Talk) 08:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I just finished transcribing the differences I noticed in the Netflix caption vs what's on the wiki. Where should I put it. Most of it's minor, some is kinda major I guess, but may be wrong. Charga to Charka, Zubada, Yia to Zoo Pa Dey Ya (hmm). I guess we need to decide. It may need a more dedicated page than just you're talk page so we can talk and discuss it independently.TheHeartlessHero 08:36, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Not sure what the most legitimate page would be. Maybe just start a page for now and ask someone if there is a better location? Or just fill this page up until someone has a better suggestion. Feel free to copy my glossary if it helps. Obviously the translation to English is based on running-gag lines and hints imparted by words which sound like English. It is not a science, but it does help to turn up variants in spelling for the same word, e. g., wakka vs. whakka. Buggum | (Talk) 08:48, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Any page would be good. I'm getting off for today but if no one creates such a page, I will do it and copy over all the info we have and let people have at it. Side note, I've seen you do lots of good edits, but I've never seen you in the chat room. Why not? TheHeartlessHero 08:56, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm kind of a caveman myself, so naturally I go with IRC (freenode.irc.net#phineasandferb) in a text console. Buggum | (Talk) 09:00, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Glossary These are the words in the transcript as of 15 Jun 2012 or so and some tentative translations. @grunt is for Doofengung's grunts which are hard to translate @jingle means jingle lyrics @song means song lyrics '#' means that the word is better thought of as a compound word. ',' separates multiple meanings for the same word a => a, @song ah => I, yes alunga ama => am I an => and and => and ar => is (am) aw => aw ba => to bagga bajunga => young bakida => there you are bakka => back bakoo beep => @song bleh bi blahh => @grunt boppa => @song bu bugga => you bunga => expletive bungah => expletive bunka => #crazy (with lunka) bunkalunk => @jingle bunkalunka => @jingle bunkaquan => platypus busta => bust, busted butta => but carga => charge chaka => @song chakka => #expletive (with lakka) charga => charge chonga => @song chucka => @song da => name, there dan => do not dar => dear deh di => di doo => #forget (with par) du => you, the, #car (with kanga) eetchie => @song eh => eh enthusilakkah => enthusiastic ess => yes foomfa => fire ga gah => guys gi => I go => is (are) goo => @song googa => #invent (with googoo) googoo => #invent (with googa) gu => your gugga gunga => so heh => heh herayar => inator hey => @song hmm => hmm hmmm => hmm hoo => @song huh => huh igga => I il in => in kanga => #car (with du or tu) kay => @song kookalaka kooya => curse you lacka => @song lakka => story, #expletive (with chakka) larga => @song lunga lunka => #(is) crazy (with bunka) ma => @song machia => make maka => make make => make makka => makes, making mana => @song may me => I, I am meh => hi, hello mei => hi, hello mhakka => make, making mi => I (am) moo => @song mungalo => @song n => and neega ni => no oh => go, oh oo => you ooga => @song ooh => @song ooooh => @song par => #forget (with du) quag raba => have to rar => #behold (with ah) satellakkah => satellite shank => thank she => @song shtok => stick smoke => smoke so => so spar => spear ta-da => ta-da tele => tell, telling ti tu => #car (with kanga) tuka' => doing ugga => Are not uh => is, @grunt unga wa => what (is) wha => wheel whakka => what (are you) wow => wow wrog => wrong ya => @song yar => you are yeaaaaa => @song yia => @song zabodu => @song zooga => @song zubada => @song Orphan words These words are hard to translate into English. * alunga - ''Unga lunga alunga. Gunga lunga bleh ah...'' <- Monobrow dismisses Bunka. Gunga Lunga could be "good luck?" * bagga - Oh! (Walks outside) Phinabunk and Gerb, gu bagga da da da! <- Candace discovers that the kids have invented the wheel. * bakoo - Bakoo ar! <- Both Mog and Da say this to each other as Da prepares to depart. Are they saying their backs hurt? * bi - Meh '''ti' bi bunga gunga.'' <- Monobrow says hello to Bunka? * bleh - * bu - Ah bu '''ga' bu dar.'' <- Both Mog and Da say this to each other as Da prepares to depart. Dar seems to be dear? I love you, dear, perhaps? Or, have a good day, dear? Or, have a good one, dear? * deh - Da '''may' deh herayar!'' <- Doofengung says this after what appeared to be "Behold!" Herayar sounds a bit like -inator based on when it is said and how he says it. "Da" is used as the elsewhere in the episode. * ga - * gugga - ''Unga gunga Doofengung gugga lunga.'' <- Monobrow warning of Doofenshmirtz's actions. Note: Can-tok uses gunga to mean "so" as in "so busted." * il - Shtok smoke il lakka? <- Maybe it should be something like Shtok smokealakka? for "Stick smokes?" * kookalaka - Eh, foomfa, kookalaka. <- I think Jerebunk is saying, "cool" here? * lunga - * may - * neega - Mog neega lunga Can-tok Mog. <- Not sure what Can-tok is trying to say here. * quag - Ah quag. <- This may be Can-tok and Mog saying "okay"? * ti - * unga -